


kageyama tobio is a parallel to twilight sparkle

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its me pittoo back with something gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy birthday ana</p>
            </blockquote>





	kageyama tobio is a parallel to twilight sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> i used to wonder what friendship could be

It's four in the morning, maybe, and Kageyama couldn't be happier.

How could he not be, with the smallest package of larger-than-life sunshine curled up into his stomach, wayward curls tickling his nose just so that Kageyama feels like he's on the brink of sneezing, hands smaller than his own clutching like a baby koala to the fabric of Kageyama's shirt. In waking, he's loud, boisterous, bouncing, even mature in a way Kageyama doesn't understand, but in sleep, Hinata is soft, small, warm, innocent in a manner Kageyama can't describe.

In truth, Kageyama's only awake because he's hungry, not because he wanted to wake up early specifically to stare at Hinata before he shifts instantaneously into shouting and bouncing before Kageyama is awake enough to handle it - there's a reason they don't have sleepovers every day of the week, as much as they would probably like to. He can't exactly move, though, not with Hinata's legs wound tightly around his own, sleepy murmurings warming his heart just so that he can't bear to tear himself away like he might have done when they weren't so close and Kageyama still had yet to shake that irritability Hinata had once seemed to induce effortlessly. Instead he wants to let the boy sleep, against the protests of his stomach, cuddle him closer, maybe.

It's comfortable silence - Kageyama had never thought Hinata was capable of being so, as far as assuming Hinata might be a sleeptalker (which he is, but only rarely) let alone having the ability to keep his mouth shut, but he's quieter than Kageyama thought. Even when they sit together for lunch, it can be wordless - but comfortable wordlessness. It's nice. It's comfortable. It's in how they went from swapping food items to willingly giving away things they knew the other liked, despite how much they wanted it themselves; it's in how Kageyama stayed the night at Hinata's house after dinner without having to say anything at all, with only actions, with how they refused to tear themselves away from each other when they were watching 101 Dalmatians and beyond until they were left cuddling like this on the makeshift bed Hinata had constructed on the floor.

(Thinking about food periodically like this is only making Kageyama hungrier, but he does his best to ignore it.)

Hinata does stir, eventually, blinking his eyes open where his eyelashes brush against Kageyama's chest. He's a light sleeper - Kageyama knows this, it's obvious with how easily and effortlessly he wakes up, even when Kageyama is trying hard to let him sleep for a little longer. Like now.

"Did I wake you?" Kageyama whispers - low, just in case Hinata wasn't actually waking up - a hand finding it's way to the back of Hinata's head, where he can rest his fingers in the mess and his thumb can swipe circles slowly against the skin of his cheek. He's warm to touch.

"Anyone would wake up next to a stomach that loud," Hinata mumbles sleepily, forcing his face further into Kageyama's shirt. In response, Kageyama's stomach grumbled. "Even your tummy is grumpy, Yamayama, go shut it up!"

Kageyama scoffs at the nickname - he's used to them, now, especially when some of them aren't even half as embarrassing as what Kageyama privately calls him sometimes - and scuffs the back of his head, careful enough to know the "owwwww, tobio!" was more out of annoyance than real pain.

"C'mon, you come here often enough." Hinata continues with a yawn. It's rare to see him so sleepy. "You know where the food is, go get a biscuit or something 'nd lemme sleep."

"Having a good dream, huh?" Kageyama teases, pressing his lips against Hinata's hair, his hands lowering as if to tickle his sides. Hinata squirms in response, peeking up at Kageyama properly instead of staring at his shirt.

His face warms up - it's dark and Kageyama can't see it that well, but he can feel it, seeping through his shirt and into his skin - it's cute that Hinata still blushes at such gentle teasing. "I was dreaming about you."

"So blunt," Kageyama tuts, but he knows his face warms up, too. He smiles nonetheless, letting his palms rest against smooth skin where Hinata's shirt rode up his sides (or, rather, it was Kageyama's shirt, but it had been in Hinata's possession long enough to assume official ownership had changed.) 

"I dreamt that we held hands and kissed and stuff," Hinata yawned, snuggling closer, tilting his head up as if asking for the kisses he dreamed of. Kageyama obliged, pressing something small and light to the corner of his mouth, which seemed to appease Hinata well enough. "And looked at the stars."

"We do that in real life, dumbass." Kageyama rolled his eyes. "You don't have to go back to sleep for that."

"Do you dream about me, Kageyama?" Hinata blinks, wide-eyed, shifting his whole body upwards so he can look at Kageyama properly. 

The question is so innocent it hurts, especially when Kageyama's mind immediately rewinds to less-than-appropriate fantasies of Hinata his own dreams seem to conjure up, so he lies. "No, stupid, why would I dream about you?"

Hinata visibly deflates, looking hurt. "Oh," he says, dumbly, quiet. "Sorry." 

Kageyama backtracks at the way Hinata glances down, looking embarrassed as he twiddles his fingers. "That's not what I meant, c'mon." He gathers Hinata in his arms properly, one arm winding around his waist to pull him closer and the other rubbing circles against his lower back. "I get the real thing, and that's better than dreaming."

"You're just being sappy 'cause you hurt my feelings." Hinata stuck his tongue out, but he looks happier again, so Kageyama knows it counts. He chuckles, then, leaning forward enough to catch that tongue before it retreats, giving Hinata a proper kiss this time, slow and warm.

"You love it, though. When I'm sappy." Kageyama noses Hinata's cheek before putting it against Hinata's own nose, rubbing them together gently. "Don't you?"

Hinata huffs, and Kageyama knows it means agreement, so he kisses him again. They fit together so well, Kageyama thinks, moving one hand to tug the blankets further over them so that they cover their heads. Hinata can never seem to help himself, with Kageyama, and soon his hands are pressed against Kageyama's cheeks and he's leaving tens (hundreds) of tiny soft kisses all over his face - he's definitely awake now - and he's giggling, giddy, rolling over so Kageyama's above him and he's pulling him down to kiss him again.

Kageyama peers down at him when he's done, beaming up at him like he's won nationals, and Kageyama can't help but think about how much he likes this boy, how much he treasures him and considers this boy his best, best friend, let alone his boyfriend.

"I think you're my soulmate," he whispers, hand finding Hinata's to clutch, his whole body sinking down to find closeness with the other boy until their chests were pressed together and he could feel them beating in tandem.

Hinata laughs breathlessly at that, pushing his face into Kageyama's neck before rubbing their cheeks together. He's so wonderful and warm and Kageyama can't help himself when he kisses him again. 

"You're the cutest boy in the whole world." Hinata says back, winding his hands up into Kageyama's hair. "I like you so, so much, Kageyama." 

Kageyama's heart swells to the point where he feels like it's bursting with affection, diving to return the assault of kisses that Hinata had given him earlier, his threat of tickles manifesting to reality just to hear Hinata giggle again, just to hear the outpour of "Wah, Kageyama, I like you!"'s that spill breathlessly from Hinata's mouth.

He doesn't return it in words - he doesn't know how to describe how he feels for Hinata, not when it's something that's not quite love but far, far from just plain liking him, but he doesn't need to. He knows that Hinata feels it, too, he feels it in how he gets up just to retrieve the packet of flavoured candies he keeps for midnight snacking, in how he lets Kageyama feed them to him just as he does it to Kageyama, in how he kisses Kageyama after each one as if to share the flavour.

More than anything, he feels it in how Hinata curls back up into his chest when he's not hungry anymore, and in the second goodnight kisses they've shared since Kageyama arrived at his house for the evening and in the way Hinata whispers _goodnight kaggie_ because he knows Kageyama will whisper _sweet dreams my sunshine_ back into his hair.

It's not quite love, yet, but Kageyama knows they're getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> this is late sry


End file.
